Episode 21: This is God Hand Z
Universe Series Characters #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Iwate Ryota #Fukui Masanori Episode 21: This is God Hand Z Then Universe Eleven went to the Sacred Ground to train some more. Isamu goes to the Goalkeeper Station. "I have to master it!" Isamu thought. Then he got ready, and switched the buttons on and the robot team appeared. "Yosh!" He said. One of the robots shot a powerful shoot, and then Isamu yelled, "GODDO HANDDO Z!!!!!! ...AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Isamu turned around, shocked. It had made a hole in the wall. "S-suke...." He thought, looking at his hands. "My hands are still numb from that shoot..." Then he smiled. "That's how it's supposed to be!" And then he got ready again. "Mada mada! I'm not done yet! Koi!" At the Midfielders Station "DARRKKKUU HOOLEEEE!!!" Jun yelled, shooting the ball in. "IKEEE!!!!" But with too much power, he missed the goal. "Why... why won't it go in?!" "Jun!" Ryota called. Then Jun thought to himself, "Come on, I know I can do it too! If nii-chan is working hard, then I'll just have to work twice as hard!" "Jun!" Ryota said again. "Y-yeah! Sumimasen!" "Let's do this, Jun!" "Yeah!" "Ikouze, ETERNALL BBIRRAAAZAADDDOO DOUBBLLEEE DRIVVUUUU!!!!" And then the robot goalkeeper still caught the ball with one hand. "Nani?! It didn't power up?!" "We're lacking something, Ryota!" Jun said. "Obviously. But what are we lacking?" "Daijoubu! We'll get stronger! We have to!" "That's the spirit!" Then Yu, cutting into the moment, said, "Let me help. Tomoko?" "I'm in." She said, although she said it in an uninteresed tone, she was actually interested, she just didn't want to show it. At the Forwards Station. "I'll.... I'll definitely complete my hissatsu today!" Masanori thought to himself. Then he yelled, "IKOUZE, PHANTOOM BBLASSTTTOOOO!!!!!" And then he kicked the ball, and the ball disappeared, but the robot goalkeeper caught it. "It's not enough... the power of the shoot..." He thought. Then Hideyoshi patted him on the back. "Donmai, donmai! Just keep on working on it!" Then Ryoko said, "You're sounding more and more like the Captain!" Then Hideyoshi blushed and scratched his head and looked off and said embarrassingly, "Ehhh... that's just something what Isamu would say if he was here." "True, true." "Hey, you need to work harder as well, Ryoko." He said. "Nani?" "You haven't shown your hissatsu technique either. Look how hard Masa-kun is working. You should be more like him." "Excuse me, I've worked twice as hard as him! I'll show you! Give me the ball, Masanori!" "Damn it, she's being way too serious for a joke..." Hideyoshi thought. "Maybe I've done too much." "I'll show you my soccer!" Ryoko said, getting serious. Then she jumped up in the air and spun around several times, flames appearing everywhere, in the shape of a tornado, and then she yelled, "IKOUZE, ETERNALLL FIREEEE!!!!!!!" And then she shot the ball with a lot of power, and then scored the goal, with a burned path, with the ball turning black. Then Hideyoshi dropped his jaw, with Ryoko smirking. Tomoko, for the first time in her life, also showed a shocked expression, along with Masanori. "S-sugoi, Ryoko! I didn't know you had... had a new hissatsu!" "Did you have it all along, and you just didn't feel like using it?" "That's right. I was actually waiting for a desperate situation and then use it." "That was a surprise." Hideyoshi said. "Well, keep working on it, Ryoko!" "I don't need you to tell me that." She responded. Hideyoshi then smiled. At the Defenders Station. "I need to participate in matches more!" Nobu said. "I can't just stand there and watch... just like Masa-kun, I need to become stronger!" Then Oshiro, who was also thinking the same thing, he thought, "I need to become stronger.... so that I can become the best defender for Universe Eleven, and that one day coach would let me have the goalkeeper position!" "Here they come, Nobu!" Gorou warned. "Keep your heads clear!" "Right!" They said. Then one of the robots came, dribbling with the ball, coming up close to the defense line. Before the robots had any chance to shoot, Gorou picked up the ball and started dribbling, and got past all the robot players. "Nice, Gorou!" Hoshi said. "Here I come, robot goalkeeper!" Then he yelled, "IKOUZE, DESSUUU ISSUUU!!!!" And then when he thought he had scored, he turned around just in time as one of the robot defenders turned the ball around and kicked a straight goal. "Nani?!" Oshiro said, shocked. "How...?!" "Let's get it next time!" Nobu said, cheerfully. Then Oshiro thought darkly, "I need to be the one defending this goal. No more playing around. It's about time we get serious." "Minna! It's time for a break!" The coach said, through the loudspeakers. "Hai!" Then everyone left their stations, everyone except Isamu. "I need to complete this.... right here... right now! Or my team won't win!" Then Jun went inside the Goalkeeper Station to check on his brother. "Nii-chan, it's time for a break." "I'm not coming." "Again?" "I have to master this... no matter how hard it is, I'll master it!" "But...!" "No!" Then the robot shot a powerful kick, and then Isamu said, determined, "This time....! GODDOO HANDD Z!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" And collapsed on the ground. Then he got up again. I'll do it as many times as it takes! I won't give up here!" Then he yelled, "GODDOOO HANDDOOO Z!!!!" Then he collapsed again. "Nii-chan! Please, stop!" "No!" Then he thought, "Dad... what should I do?! I need your help!" Then he heard his father's voice. "Son, is soccer fun?" Then he closed his eyes. "Soccer... soccer's fun?" "I've been watching over you and Jun this whole time. You seem to enjoy it. Do you love soccer? Do you think it's fun?" "Is soccer fun... do I love soccer?" Then he cleared his head, and answered, "Of course, Dad! That's why we joined this team! I love soccer!" Then he opened his eyes, just in time to see the robot shoot. "I'll never give up... because I love soccer!" Then he raised one hand to gather all his energy, made a big yellow hand aura with flames, and yelled, "This is... GODDO HANDDO Z!!!!!!" Preview of Episode 22: Dark Chaos I'm Isamu Sato, and the match with Chaos Eleven is finally here! But what I find here is the most astonishing thing ever. I thought that we had told them that their way of soccer is wrong, and that we taught them how to have fun. This isn't right. They have superhuman strengths and is using something that enhances their bodies. What's going on?! I have no clue! But what I do know is, I can't give up here! If I give up, it's over! We need to get the message to them fast! But how?! None of our hissatsu techniques work against them! What should we do?! We're in a tight pinch! Next on Universe Series! Dark Chaos!